Pelvic floor disorders afflict many men and women. According to some studies, about 1 out of 11 women needs surgery for a pelvic floor disorder during her lifetime. The pelvic floor generally includes muscles, ligaments, and tissues that collectively act to support anatomical structures of the pelvic region, including the uterus, the rectum, the bladder, and the vagina. Pelvic floor disorders include vaginal prolapse, vaginal hernia, cystocele, rectocele, and enterocele. Such disorders are characterized in that the muscles, ligaments and/or tissues are damaged, stretched, or otherwise weakened, which causes the pelvic anatomical structures to fall or shift and protrude into each other or other anatomical structures.
Moreover, pelvic floor disorders often cause or exacerbate female urinary incontinence (UI). One type of UI, called stress urinary incontinence (SUI), affects primarily women and is generally caused by two conditions-intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISO) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISO, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close (or “coapt”) properly, causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. In hypermobility, the pelvic floor is distended, weakened, or damaged, resulting in increases in intra-abdominal pressure (e.g., due to sneezing, coughing, straining, etc.) and consequently the bladder neck and proximal urethra rotate and descend. As a result, the urethra does not close with sufficient response time, and urine leaks out of the urethra.
UI and pelvic floor disorders, which are usually accompanied by significant pain and discomfort, are typically treated by implanting a supportive sling in or near the pelvic floor region to support the fallen or shifted anatomical structures or to, more generally, strengthen the pelvic region by, for example, promoting tissue ingrowth. Often, treatments of stress incontinence are made without treating the pelvic floor disorders at all, potentially leading to an early recurrence of the pelvic floor disorder.
Existing devices, methods, and kits for treatment typically apply delivery devices to position a supportive sling into a desired position in the pelvic region. However, these devices may be difficult for a surgeon to manipulate within some parts of the pelvic region without adversely affecting surrounding anatomical structures during the delivery process. Moreover, when treating pelvic floor disorders and UI it is often desirable to anchor the sling to a plurality of locations in the pelvic region, but many commonly available surgical kits do not provide devices that are suitably sized, shaped, and/or convenient. Thus, surgeons have limited ability to access different locations in the pelvic region. Accordingly, medical operators and patients need improved systems, methods, devices, and surgical kits for the treatment of pelvic floor disorders and/or urinary incontinence.